How I See It
by bringbackcuddy
Summary: The only way for Cuddy to come back is if Wilson dies, or is on the verge of dying. I'm not that mean .
1. Chapter 1:A Series of Unfortunate Events

The only way for Cuddy to come back is if Wilson dies, or is on the verge of dying (I'm not that mean).

Chapter 1: A series of unfortunate events

James Evan Wilson is dying. His only remaining liver has been deteriorating for the past couple of months. He was found lying unconscious in his bathroom, and was sent directly to PPTH. He was diagnosed with hyperacute liver failure. He is currently under hemodialysis but he still badly needs a liver transplant. For that he needs his medical proxy to sign off. Unfortunately, that medical proxy is not his best friend Dr. Gregory House.

Lisa Cuddy, who is presently living in New York with her mother and her daughter, received an alarming phone call that same day. Unbeknownst to everyone, Wilson listed Cuddy as her medical proxy, and a person whom to notify in case of emergency. Everyone else assumed that person would be House, and so no one expected Cuddy to head off to PPTH to visit her dying friend. Deciding she should leave New York, after she received the phone call, Cuddy left her daughter Rachel to the care of her mother Arlene, she had one final sigh, bracing herself for the chaos that is going to ensue upon her return, before getting to her car and driving straight to New Jersey.

Pure and utter chaos would be the last words to describe the scene unfolding by her very eye. Hell would be an understatement. Wilson is lying on the hospital bed inside the ICU, still unconscious, a respirator stands by his side, his heart monitor steadily beeping, and he looks pale, like he's shrunk half of what his normal weight was. It seems to her, that Wilson is getting thinner by the minute. She can't bear look at her dear friend like that. What's actually worse is the battle she is witnessing inside the room.

"I can authorize the operation. Wilson is my friend, you can't tell me to wait for God-knows-who to come here and approve" House is already shouting at Foreman. Cuddy is guessing, Foreman is trying to appease House, to no avail. House is currently being held back by two nurses. It appears that House is trying to punch Foreman.

"Unfortunately Dr. House, you don't have any right to approve. We have to follow hospital protocol. And protocol demands for us to have his medical proxy approve this. We can't even put him on the transplant list without the approval. It's my ass that's on the line here. Please understand that I care about Wilson ..." Foreman replies, trying to sound friendly.

"No you don't care Dr. Foreman, that is exactly why you are here, making sure there won't be any surgery!" House tries to move forward, but is still constricted.

"Uh-hmm" Cuddy clears her throat, finally announcing her presence before things get more violent. "I'm here, where do I sign off Dr. Foreman?"

All eyes fixed on her. House just stood there, mouth-open with shock. "You? Wilson chose you? I can't believe it".

"Well you better believe it, because it seems to me, that I'm the only one who can save our friend right now." Cuddy replied. She turned to Foreman then. "And why the hell wasn't I informed that I needed to make the decision sooner? Surely you can discern the urgency of the situation Dr. Foreman, I am very disappointed." She scolded him. Trying not to lose her temper, she stormed out of the room dragging Foreman with her. She looked back on House "You. Stay here, and watch over your friend. That's the best thing you can do right now."

House had no choice but stay. A surge of emotions overcame him, he sat down. Head bowed down towards Wilson's bed. Was he angry at Wilson for choosing Cuddy over him as his medical proxy? He's not. Not really, he realized Cuddy could make the best decision for Wilson at this point, he's just angry that the decision couldn't be made earlier. Then he realized that he missed her - no longed for her. And she finally came back. Her scent lingers in the room, and it made him shiver. Oh God how he missed her, just seeing made him feel giddy, a feeling he's never felt ever since she left. He snickered at that moment. Wilson was such a Jew! He thought to himself. His friend dealt a card even at his deathbed just so that he could match-make House and Cuddy.

His thoughts went back to his friend this time. He looked outside and found Foreman and Cuddy finishing up the papers needed for Wilson's operation. After signing the last sheet, she set her path back to the ICU. House braced himself. He was going to have the most important conversation of his life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk Interrupted

Chapter 2: The Talk Interrupted

As she was walking towards the ICU, Cuddy felt sad and guilty . Wilson was a shoulder she has leaned on over and over again at the past. She can't seem to accept that it was her friend's life which is now on the line. She always thought it would be House's body who will give up first with all the Vicodin and alcohol abuse, the son-of-a-bitch is really lucky.

And House, she never really gave enough thought what she's going to say to him when they meet again. Almost two years have passed since she last saw him crash his car into her house. Almost two years when she realized that their relationship is never going to work. Somehow, she never really felt closure though. She felt there was still something missing. Of course House leaving her like that was not exactly the best kind of closure there is. She opened the ICU door and braced herself for one very important conversation she's going to have.

House closed his eyes, and he listened. He heard her heels click as she was going inside the ICU. It feels as though it was ages ago since he last heard that very distinct sound. Somehow, hers have always been unique. He can always tell it was her.

"I already put him on the list, but it is going to take time. The transplant committee still has to make the decision before we can know when he'll get the liver" Cuddy declared matter-of-factly.

"I know what's going to happen Cuddy, I AM a doctor. You don't need to explain it to me." House replied. "The committee is not going to make the decision until after tomorrow. We'll probably not going to get into the list in one week. By that time, Wilson's liver is only 10% functioning, and by the time we get his liver he is either in a coma or dead" he responded. This time, he realized, that his only friend is hopeless. And that he's going to be alone. The thought scared him. He felt extremely vulnerable. Wilson can't die first, he doesn't deserve this.

"I'm not an idiot House. I was just trying to offer you a polite conversation." she countered. She stood next to him, beside Wilson's bed. She knew for a fact "I miss you" is not the best conversation opener. Not when it comes to Gregory House; Which is why his response took her by surprise.

He stood up, facing her and said "God I missed you Lisa Cuddy." He cupped her face and kissed her.

She melted. The minute his lips took hers, Cuddy surrendered. It felt so good to have him cradle her like that. The kiss went on and it felt like they both are in their own world. This is what home felt like - a feeling she forgot ever since she left him.

He savored every minute of their kiss. He never felt so comforted in the past couple of years. He never felt more complete - more alive. Lisa Cuddy ignited passion from within him. He felt like he's alive once again., hopeful.

They broke their kiss at the same time- both of them realizing that they would probably do more than just kiss if they'd continue. The awkward silence then ensues.

"Well that was fun while it lasted" House broke the silence. House attempted to leave. It offered the perfect moment for Cuddy to make the next step.

She gathered up, all her strength, lifted her left hand and slapped him on the face. "Enough already! I'm sick and tired of you acting like a child all the time." Cuddy imposed. She would not let him leave her like this. She promised herself. She looked at him with dagger-like eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Truce

**So deeply sorry FF world for not updating soon. And ha! I was right! Wilson is dying. ****Just not sure how it's going to end though (in the real House-verse I mean).**

Chapter 3: Truce

He paused, his back now turned on her. "What do you want me to say to you Cuddy?" he realized he just left her hanging. "I already told you I missed you. I'm leaving in order to give you time to breath, think things over, wallow, whatever, I need to go." he proceeded towards the door.

She decided to let him go, for now at least. She needed some time alone. Time to absorb everything that has happened. The sound of the ICU door closing reminded her where she was - Wilson. She looked at the man lying at the hospital bed in front of her. He looked so frail. Foreman told her the transplant committee might be able to make some exceptions for Wilson. After all he's the Oncology Department Chair.

She took the time alone to call her mother. She sped-dialed her mom, and waited. After three rings, her mother finally answered. "We're all right Lisa. Rachel's perfectly safe, I'm her grandmother, you know I'll take good care of her" the words were uttered in a kind of rush. She sighed; her mother never fails to let her know how she disapproves of her. She should've reconsidered taking Rachel with her. "I'd like to speak to my daughter please. And thank you mom, I know she's safe with you." she hinted sarcastically.

"Mommy mommy, granny helped me bad cookies today!" the sound of Rachel's cheerful voice at the end of the line eased a bit of loneliness in her. She realized that she's been traveling for hours, she's tired. It's almost bedtime for Rachel, and she wondered if her child would miss her for the night.

"Save some for me honey, I hope it's delicious." she can't help but smile thinking about Rachel pestering her mom for baking the cookies.

"Of course it's delicious! I made them. Oh mommy you're so silly!" Rachel said matter-of-factly. "When will you go back mommy?" Rachel asked her.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, probably tomorrow or the day after. But I promise I'll be there soon" She tried to appease her daughter, she's never been far away from her for longer than a week.

"But where will you stay? Do you have a house in there?" Rachel seems to be in an asking mood. She realized it was a good thing; her daughter reminded her that she's practically homeless in Princeton. Perfect, she forgot to book a hotel – she thought to herself.

"Don't you worry about me Rachel, mommy's going to find a place to stay OK? Will you let mommy bid you to sleep tonight, even if it's only on the phone?" she asked. "Good night baby, Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Bed bugs don't bite, they sting! Good night mommy, I love you, I hope your friend gets better too!

She hung up. She was rarely away from Rachel ever since they moved to New York, she hoped her daughter was doing well, Rachel sounded like she was enjoying herself. Her stomach churned. She realized she hasn't eaten yet.

She decided to stay at the ICU to let her have more time with herself. She didn't realize how much stress being at PPTH would bring her. And the fact that her friend might be dying isn't so much help. _What in the world have I gotten myself into this time? _She thought to herself. She didn't have any answers except perhaps to see what happened to the place she once loved. And here she thought she was ready to face her nightmares once again. _I was wrong. _She finally admitted. After thirty minutes inside the ICU, a nurse went in to get Wilson's stats.

"Are you OK, umm..Dr. Cuddy is it?" the nurse asked her, looking a bit concerned.

Her stomach churned once more in response. "Yes, its Dr. Cuddy, looks like this place was able to survive since I left, you're still as efficient as ever. I'm actually a bit hungry" she declared. "Would you mind looking after Dr. Wilson for a while? I'll just go get a bite to eat from the Cafeteria, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Take your time, I'm more willing to watch out for him. It's the least I could do" the nurse said with a smile.

Cuddy grabbed her bag and headed out to the cafeteria. It was almost 10 pm, and she is famished. She grabbed a turkey sandwich and some Perrier, paid for it, and headed towards the corner. She was almost done eating when a looming shadow towered over her.

"Mind if I join you?" it was House, he was holding a tray of a Rueben sandwich and two vanilla yogurts. He dropped his try on her table, took one of the yogurts "Peace offering" he said, "I'm calling a truce" handing her one of the yogurts at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: Melting Away

**Melting Away**

Damn him, damn him and those blue eyes. She could almost feel herself melting the way House is looking at her right now. _I'm here for Wilson, and it's only right to be the adult here, and accept House's truce. Perhaps now isn't the best time to settle her scores with House. _She convinced herself that she was only doing all this for Wilson's sake. That and she was tired from all the traveling. "Fine, I accept your truce. You're one lucky bastard you know that". She took her spoon and ate her yogurt.

He just looked at her. She has always been a wonder for him when she's silent. He couldn't really tell what she's thinking. So he let her eat in silence. "Wherever you're working right now, seems like they're starving you. Can't seem to afford a decent dessert huh?" He was trying to break the ice.

She appreciated what he was trying to do. She offered him a smirk. "Heard any news from Foreman yet?" she knew he's just trying to be nice, and she knew as well, that it is not going to work.

"He's doing everything he can. But we both know it's useless. Foreman is new to this. He doesn't have any connections to "the man". He sounded defeated, hopeless.

It took her a moment to finally realize what was going on. "Oh cut the crap House, we both know you're just calling in a truce to use me. I'll see what I can do. Oh, and for what it's worth, I would've made the call if you asked me nicely. You could've saved on that yogurt. ", she grabbed her things and left.

She went back to Wilson's room and made the phone call to the head of the transplant committee. She did what she came here for, she thought to herself. All she had to do is wait. She realized, she might be able to go back home on earlier than expected. And with that, she surrendered, she sighed, and took a nap on a chair beside Wilson's bed.

The sight seemed so familiar. Cuddy sitting by Wilson's hospital bed, and then he remembered. He remembered the time when he was the one on the hospital bed, Cuddy holding his hand. And a thousand thoughts barraged him at that very moment. _What will happen if Wilson dies? _The thought of being alone seems daunting. He looked away. The pain on his leg seems negligible now that he's finally realized that he might be alone forever. He wasn't prepared for this kind of pain.

He limped towards Foreman's office, half-wishing that Cuddy fulfilled her promise and that good news is waiting ahead.

"Any news boss?" he uttered as he stuck his head into Foreman's office doors.

"Did calling in the Wicked Witch of the West do you any good? Or was it all a big mistake?" he deflected. He knew he needed to blame inflict some pain on someone one way or the other. The only person left was Foreman. And Foreman deserved it, he thought to himself. After all, he was the one who called Cuddy.

It was a good thing Foreman didn't allow himself to be bothered by his antics though. And he was more focused on trying to find Wilson a new liver. Foreman busied himself composing an e-mail to the Transplant Committee, ignoring House on purpose. He clicked send, and finally looked up at House, who is now sitting on the couch, legs and cane up on the table.

"Cuddy actually did some good, she made enough calls and pushed as many buttons, I'm just waiting for some paperwork in New York. We'll know in five hours if we're going to get lucky. She actually accelerated my request twice as fast." Foreman declared proudly.

"That's because she actually knows how to administrate. Unlike some administrators I know." House countered. He was thinking, five hours is safe, but may not be enough for Wilson. He was trying to remember Wilson's stats. "You need to accelerate processing more though; I don't think Wilson can wait for his new liver." He stood up and stormed out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

His leg had been hurting. It's almost midnight, now that they're all just waiting he decided to go back into his office to get some rest. He didn't realize that he left his Ibuprofen at his office. His elevator ride was grueling, now that he's conscious about his lack of the painkiller.

He finally reached his office, opened his drawer, _eureka! _He thought to himself. He popped the bottle open and took two Ibuprofen pills. He paused though, one tiny little image popped at the same time - Cuddy. Today reminded him of the time Cuddy had her surgery - the time when he broke the cycle. Today, he supported Wilson, he was there for his best friend and he didn't even realize that his leg was hurting. _What could that possibly mean?_ He sighed - _It probably only means that you're overanalyzing_, he thought. He went and sat at his Eames chair, dry-swallowed his pills and decided to take a little nap.

"House, House, wake up", somebody is shaking his shoulders -someone with a really husky voice. It took a few seconds for him to realize that it was Cuddy.

"Go away!" he didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"I have to go now, House" Cuddy declared.

He panicked. He opened his eyes and saw Cuddy walking away. "wh- wait!" he shouted just in time before Cuddy reached the door. "What time is it? What do you mean you have to go? Where are you going?" he asked her.

Cuddy retraced her steps until she reached his Eames chair. She sat down haggardly. "It's five AM, the donor finally came through, it's going to arrive in an hour. I already signed off on Wilson's surgery. I did what I came here to do. I'm not needed here anymore. So I'm going." she said matter-of-factly.

She looked like crap. House thought, there are dark circles under her eyes, probably because she wasn't able to sleep comfortably. He remembered where he last saw her, she was by Wilson's bedside. And now she's leaving? He wondered why she was in so much hurry. "And about Wilson? You're not even going to bother to see him through his surgery?" he knew attacking her guilt is going to hit her hard.

"He doesn't even know I was here House. I'm tired, I need sleep and I need to go home" that's actually not why she wanted to go. She thought she needed to get out of PPTH as soon as possible to avoid any other conflicts with him. She figured bidding him goodbye right now would only be proper since she was never able to talk to him the last time she left - the time which she chose to forget, the same time that she doesn't want to remember and the exact same reason why she can't be here anymore.

"I need you here Cuddy, at least for the time being" he hesitated. "I need you to be here with Wilson, he needs you" he appealed once more to her guilt.

"House, we both know that Foreman is more than capable of handling any hospital technicalities, I signed off House, did what I came here for, I'm not needed here anymore" she reiterated.

"I need you here OK! Is that what you wanted to hear Cuddy?" He finally declared. "I can't do this alone Cuddy, stay, please?" he pleaded. He took her hands and gestured her to stay.

"I can't House. I'm sorry but I can't. I convinced myself that I'm only going here for Wilson, and go back as soon as possible. The more I see you, the more vulnerable I become and I don't want to go back into being that weak person" she admitted.

"Why are you so afraid of me Cuddy? I have no intention of hurting you I just need someone to be with me while my best friend is fighting for his life." He tightened his grip of her hands.

"That is exactly why I can't be here House. I see you, sitting by Wilson's side, and it only reminds me of the time that you can't sit by my bedside when I was sick. The more I see you care for him, the more jealous I become" she paused. "You see I was wrong House, I thought you could never care for another person, to open yourself up and share someone else's misery. You just can't share it with me" she tried to stand up, but he was still hanging tight to her. "Let go House".

He heard a similar line before, and he felt defeated. He didn't know what to do. "Could you promise to hear me out me before I let go?" he asked.

Cuddy was looking down, undecided on what to do next.

"Look at me Cuddy" he commanded.

She looked him - His blue eyes were bluer, more intense. She knew this time, he was serious; there were no lies, just pure unadulterated honesty. "I'll do anything just so you'll let me go."

"First of all I want you to understand that if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here looking out for Wilson, can't you see Cuddy? You leaving me made me realize what kind of asshole I've become. You leaving me made me want to change, and made me care for my friends - friend" he corrected himself. "I had to be there for Wilson or else I'm going to lose him too, I'm going to be alone, and yes, that may be the most selfish reason, but what I am telling you is the truth. And I never meant to hurt you Cuddy, I wanted to show you that I've changed."

He loosened his grip. She was finally free. But she can't seem to leave - not after hearing those words. They were both looking at each other now, the room was filled with silence. And then his pager went off.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6: Hopelessness

I apologize for not updating sooner.

**Hopelessness**

"It's Wilson. He's awake. " he paused. He doesn't really know, if he should tell her about Wilson's condition right now. It seemed to him that she already gave up. "Whether you're staying or leaving, at least tell him yourself. He deserves to know that you still care for him." Then he left.

He felt defeated as he went limping towards the elevator. His best friend is dying, and the love of his life is leaving him yet again. He was going to be alone. _God you're such an emotional wreck, get a hold of yourself. It's not always about you. This is exactly why Cuddy left you. _It seems that his brains are still intact, he thought.

It was at that moment that he finally decided to face the truth. Wilson is dying. Everything else doesn't matter. He will deal with Cuddy later. But right now, his best friend needs him.

There was a commotion at the ICU. Foreman, Chase and Dr. Moretz- Wilson's physician were all there, he can see it from the outside. "What's happening?" he asked the nurse.

"His liver is on the way, but he is suddenly having an intense fever. It looks like he's having a reaction to one of the medicines they gave him, they said he might have an infection. They are all arguing if it is still safe to pursue the transplant.

"You bet your ass it is." he told her, and he went straight into the room.

"Wilson's going to have that surgery the moment that liver reaches PPTH, end of story." He declared as he entered Wilson's room. "Foreman, get out of here now, you have some administrating to do. Chase go with Dr. Moretz and prep for that surgery-".

"House, shut up." Wilson finally interrupted him. "I'm not letting them operate. They filled me in already." He paused, and looked at his friend. "If they operate, then what? I'll have three more months? I'm not letting them waste that liver. I already made the call." He looked fragile and frail. And he is getting weaker by the second.

"You don't understand Wilson. You have no right to give up on life just like that. Cuddy had to cut strings to help you find that liver, and you're denying yourself a chance to live? She-"

"Understands your decision." Cuddy cuts in. "And you must accept that too House" she said, as she enters the room and taps House's shoulders. She urged him to come closer to Wilson's bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Wilson.

Wilson was still in shock the moment House mentioned Cuddy's name. Of course Cuddy was there. That's why they found the liver donor so fast. He finally put two and two together. "I'm glad you're here Lisa" he finally managed to speak.

"Me too James, me too" Cuddy squeezed Wilson's hand and sat by his side. She hesitated hugging him, not with all the other doctors in the room. The day she left Princeton, was also the day she lost another friend, seeing him and talking to James Wilson again made her realize how much she misses him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked again, hoping that her friend would change his mind.

Wilson closed his eyes, and uttered "Ye.."

"This is Bullshit! This is all bullshit Lisa and James and you both know it!" House exclaimed - sarcasm intended. "Hell, we all know it. You just can't give up on life Wilson. AM I the only sane person in this room?" He moved back, trying to explain things to Wilson more clearly. "She's offering you a liver, it's on the way. You just have to wait and sit in your sorry ass until that surgery is finished. You have no right to reject that liver, do you hear me? You have no right!" House was getting hysterical, and he slammed his hands on the wall. "I am not going to let you give up Wilson, I am not going to let you leave me, you don't deserve to go first, I do...I do.." he was now facing the wall, attempting to not let all the other doctors see him break down.

"Will you excuse us all for a minute?" she looked at Foreman, Chase and the other doctor. They left the three of them in Wilson's room. Cuddy stood up and went to where House was standing, she took his hands away from the wall, and she embraced him. He hugged her back, holding her so tight, wishing to himself that the embrace wouldn't end.

And then he broke down and cried. "Can't you understand? He's the only one I have left. I can't let him do this to himself. I can't let him leave me." And he said again. "He's the only one I have."

"Hush House" Cuddy whispered as she patted his back. She was trying to hold back her tears as well. _Someone has to be the stronger person here. _She reminded herself. She's never seen House open up to her like this – sober. _Perhaps he has indeed changed. _She thought to herself. "Hush" she whispered back, as she continues to pat his back.


	7. Chapter 7: How to Move On

**How to Move On**

* * *

><p>Wilson was seeing both his friends, sharing his misery. He closed his eyes, not wanting to feel their pain.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "I have to let go House" he declared. "And you have to let go too. This is just how things are. You have to accept that."

House finally let go of Cuddy's embrace. "That's easy for you to say Wilson. You're the one who's giving up here." He looked at Wilson's eyes. "I don't want you to give up."

Wilson snorted, "Yeah, for your own selfish reasons. You don't own me House –" he paused. He felt a slight pain on his chest. He was dying. He finally understood. His system is giving up on him, one single organ at a time. And his friend, his best friend is making the pain worse – so much worse.

Cuddy saw Wilson's eyes closing once again. At that moment, she understood Wilson's pain. She merely paused, trying not to interrupt House and Wilson's moment.

Wilson continued "I finally had a chance to bear the same pain as yours House. And I finally understand how brave you are, how you managed to live with this pain every single day of your life ever since. You're lucky you have Vicodin. Unfortunately for me, Vicodin's not going to help and you know that. Nothing's ever going to help me with my pain. MY BODY DOESN'T EVEN WANT A NEW LIVER" he emphasized. He closed his eyes once again.

"Wilson stop…" Cuddy begged. She doesn't want to see his friend struggling with the pain. She went and upped his morphine dosage.

House looked at what Cuddy was doing, and he finally realized that Wilson was talking to him even though he was suffering. He was too selfish to see Wilson's pain. And once again Wilson proved his point. "I'm sorry" he whispered, his voice barely heard, as if he was only talking to himself.

"Thank you" Wilson replied."I would like to rest for a minute House, and I would also like to talk to Cuddy, alone. Will you give us some space?" Wilson asked and shut his eyes.

"I will for now, but don't think that I'm giving up just yet Wilson." He checked Wilson's stats, convinced, he's going to be somewhat stable for the time being, even with the fever and turned. "That liver is still on it's way though, Cuddy still hasn't authorized the turnover" he spoke as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Cuddy waited for House to leave before talking. "Hey" she looked at him. She took his hands and squeezed it lightly. "Feeling better?" her concern is growing by the minute.<p>

Wilson's eyes opened. "I'm scared" he confessed. "I know this is the right thing Cuddy. But I'm still scared."

Cuddy's tears fell as she heard the words came out from her friend's mouth. "Don't do this Wilson, please…" she begged. "He still needs you. Please don't do this." This time her grip is tighter.

"Shhh.." Wilson wiped the tears off her face. "Don't cry Cuddy. I need you to be the stronger one here. You've always been the stronger one. Please. For me?"

They were silent for a few more minutes. Cuddy finally regained enough strength to pull herself together.

"You better have a good plan Wilson" she said trying to make the conversation lighter.

"Damn right I do. I woke up this morning knowing that I am going to die at the end of the day." He said sarcastically, and then attempted to smile at her."I just want you to promise me one thing Cuddy."

"Anything" she replied at once. But then she realized right after that her response was a bit premature. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be at the losing end at the end of this request? _She shook herself off. This would not be the right time to turn down a friend –a dying man's wish. _You left your friend for more than a year Lisa, he deserves more than just a granted request from you. _She reminded herself.

"Promise me you'll stay. Promise me you'll go back to the hospital Lisa." Wilson finally said, his eyes looked straight at her, waiting for a hint of confirmation. "This would probably be the last good thing that I would ever do. This hospital deserves you. You deserve to still be in this hospital. And House, well, I saw how you were together. I want you to give him a chance." It hurts to see both of his friends suffer, when they so clearly deserve to be together. Wilson thought, his last request would save House, and would repay his debt to a friend that he dearly love, and who – he believes, still deserved to be loved.

"You understand that what you're asking of me is either going to be the worst decision I'll ever do..."

"Or the best one Lisa" he interrupted. "You're going to thank me someday, maybe not in person. But you will." He tried to convince her. "Please?" he pleaded once again.

"OK. I do. I promise Wilson" she finally conceded. A billion thoughts entered her mind, but she tuned them out. She has only one priority tonight, and that is to make Wilson feel better.

Wilson, finally satisfied with her answer closed his eyes and tried to rest.

_This is going to be the longest night of her life. _Cuddy thought. That was when she saw something interesting.

* * *

><p>House was standing outside the ICU, observing Cuddy and Wilson's conversation. He has no idea what they were talking about. Come to think of it, he doesn't seem to have any ideas at all. He was stunned, paralyzed, and he can't think of anything. Not a single thought entered his mind. So he merely observed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't think that conversation would ever end with you smiling Cuddy. Are you that happy that Wilson is finally dying?" House questioned Cuddy as she was walking out of the ICU.<p>

She realized that she was indeed smiling. "Shut up House" she cut him off. "I am only smiling for one reason. I need you to listen to me, not be difficult and the same side with me on this."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, waiting for the explanation.

"Your idiot friend's fever is gone. And he is now dozing off enjoying the highest level of morphine imaginable. And…" she waited. "He made one tiny mistake. Me, being his medical proxy, would now be able to decide his fate."

* * *

><p>Both of them had the same epiphany. And then they smiled.<p>

Wilson woke up to darkness. Then, everything lit up. _Where am I? _He thought to himself. _Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? _His surroundings became clearer, and when he realized he was still in a hospital bed, he groaned. "What the.."

"Wake up sleepyhead" House's face greeted him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that you're still in living in this godforsaken world. And that for the next two months, until recovery, you will be living with me" he explained.

"But the surgery pushed through?"

"Of course it did, as I recall, you badly needed that liver"

"But my fever.."

"Wasn't an infection, some stupid doctor uhmhmm…Moretz, prescribed the wrong drug, causing your body to go haywire, react differently, long story short, you're saved!" House's face beamed once again.

"And Cuddy?"

"She left. She is to blame for you still being here though. Not me. I was outside.." House was blabbering.

Wilson's face turned sour. He is alive. Cuddy left. _So much for another shot at happiness House._ He then sighed.

House stopped after hearing his friend sigh. "Oh and one more thing, Cuddy left something for you." He handed him a note from Cuddy.

_Great! Another goodbye note from Cuddy. _He thought to himself. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

* * *

><p>James,<p>

I'm sorry I let you live.

And sorry for leaving, I was needed back at home, Rachel has had enough of her Nana. I hope you'll understand.

Oh, and one more thing. Whether you're dying or not, I intend to keep my promise. 

See you soon,

Lisa

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

**Author's Note:**

I am ending this fic for now.

But I plan to continue with a new one in the future.

Thank you for all your Reviews!


End file.
